warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:How NOT to Make an Alien Species
Interesting article Joch. Can't think of who in particular this is intended for... A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 20:47, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :It is not directed at anyone in particular; I've been meaning to write this for a while now, and I finally got 'round to it.Jochannon 11:52, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, tbh this article was long over due given recent events. Have you seen some of the Xenos that have been created since you dissapeared? All of Supah's are fantastic, but there are some of the other article which are more questionable. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 13:37, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I would like to point out that my Mutacrat have their own form of interstellar travel, but I had to make it in order for them to take part since they have no connection to the warp whatsoever. However, I have made sure that it has plenty of set-backs. Supahbadmarine 21:03, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Oh yeah, the mutacrat. Sorry, I forgot about them. No they're great; I'll have to rewrite that section. Jochannon 11:52, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Edit: I'll shut up now. Vivaporius 00:59, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :My statement wasn't directed at you Viva. It was refering to the poorly laid out Xenos Species articles which have been written during Joch's absence. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 14:18, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Which is why I'm keeping my mouth shut. But how many poorly made xeno articles are we talking about? Vivaporius 17:54, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :Have a look at all of the Xenos Species articles and you should be able to find a few badly written ones. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 17:56, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :I remember when my Korpiklaani was one of the most talked about pages because of NCF stuff. But it got rewritten by me, and then you, Cal, begun helping with the article too. God, that article was AWFUL compared to what it is now. Regards, TardirProductions 14:33, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I just did. My eyes! Vivaporius 18:05, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Good and straight ot the point Joch, well done [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 13:05, May 25, 2011 (UTC) So what is the limit on the size of an empire. Like five star systems or something like that?Ivan the II (talk) 04:11, July 20, 2014 (UTC) And how would the Necrons react/"feel" about meeting another "race" of sentiant robots?Ivan the II (talk) 04:58, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Thank you.Ivan the II (talk) 05:28, July 20, 2014 (UTC) No on a human empire correct?Ivan the II (talk) 23:46, July 20, 2014 (UTC) well i can say that most of the "human empire's" made on the site turn out to be "they're better than the imperium cuz i say so" but i don't think we cemented that into a rule, though it's kinda frouned upon. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 13:09, July 21, 2014 (UTC)